


The Story of Dispute of The Blueberry Kingdom and The Orange Kingdom

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Well on the bedtime story that is.), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bedtime Stories, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama couldn't sleep after long day of practice, so Hinata made his boyfriend a bedtime story.</p><p>In which King Sho of The Orange Kingdom was competing way too much with King Tobi of Blueberry Kingdom that it affected their kingdoms. Wizard Kou came to save the day, somehow...</p><p>... With volleyball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Dispute of The Blueberry Kingdom and The Orange Kingdom

“Kageyama, stop moving around.”

“I can’t help it, Dumbass. I’m restless from practice. I can’t sleep.”

“Well, then how about some bed time stories?”

Kageyama Tobio turned his head towards his boyfriend, the shrimpy, orange-haired boy known as Hinata Shouyou. Hinata was next by his side, on his bed, and it was dark outside. Kageyama believed it was probably about midnight and Hinata had dozed off a couple of times before Kageyama somehow woke him up by moving around so much.

“What do you know about bedtime story, Hinata?” Kageyama scoffed.

(He was still unable to call his boyfriend with his first name. Kageyama’s head turned into some sort of mini-volcano and he might as well letting out some high-pressured steam whenever the thought about calling his boyfriend ‘Shouyou’ and to be called ‘Tobio’.)

Hinata pouted, “I know a thing or two, you know! I do it all the time for Natsu.”

Kageyama didn’t know whether he was smiling. He felt like smiling. He believed he was smiling, because Hinata made that cheerful, sun-like grin to him.

“So! Lie down properly and I’ll tell you a bedtime story!”

Kageyama did lie down after shuffling around to make himself more comfortable. Hinata lied next to him, propping himself up with one arm so his head was slightly higher than Kageyama’s.

“Um,” Kageyama mumbled. “Don’t you need a story book for this?” He couldn’t bring himself to tell Hinata that he had no memory of his parents telling him bedtime story. Hinata made enough sad face whenever he declared that his parents were busy and couldn’t be home, anyway.

“Nah,” Hinata chuckled. “I’ll just make something up!”

Kageyama was doubtful Hinata could arrange something soothing enough for him to fall asleep or even tell a decent story. He imagined his boyfriend’s story would be littered with ‘Guwaaah!’ and ‘Baaam!’, but he was already in love with all of Hinata. Therefore, he could imagine himself listening to Hinata’s voice for the rest of eternity, even though the bearer of number 10 in Karasuno Team was just reading telephone number.

“Once upon a time, in a faraway land, lived two kings of two different kingdoms...” Hinata started.

Kageyama felt like he just let himself falls to his bed after long day of working out; he was suddenly buried in comfort that enveloped his body in the most amazing way possible. He looked at his boyfriend, eyes up on the ceiling, possibly looking for ideas for his impromptu story. Hinata must have been a frequent bedtime storyteller for his little sister.

What hit Kageyama the most was the fact that Hinata’s storytelling voice was so different from his usual roaring and screaming. He sounded so… soft, that it was almost fragile. But Hinata was everything but fragile, if only he stopped being so clumsy. That made Kageyama wanted to be by Hinata’s side whenever he was being clumsy, so then Kageyama casually thought about simply living the rest of his life next to Hinata.

“The two kingdoms, The Orange Kingdom and The Blueberry Kindgom, were always at war,” said Hinata.

Kageyama chuckled, “What? ‘Orange Kingdom’?”

“Oh shut up, I’m not a professional storyteller. If I do, I won’t be playing volleyball with you,” Hinata pouted.

Kageyama was scared enough of Hinata’s words that he did shut his mouth immediately. 

“The ruler of The Orange Kingdom was a tiny king with the head of orange. Though he wasn’t the best king in the entire land, he was well loved by his people for his friendly demeanor and cheerful smile.

“On the other side, the ruler of The Blueberry Kingdom was a dark-haired king with hair as dark as the deepest night. While he was an excellent king, his high standard made his people a little, well, annoyed.”

Kageyama stared at Hinata, who was staring at the ceiling. He wondered where Hinata was going to go with this.

“The competition started when The King of the Blueberry Kingdom, King Tobi, declared that his kingdom sold most fruit—though it’s just mostly blueberry—in the entire land. The King of the Orange Kingdom, King Sho, didn’t agree with that and made announcement that his kingdom sold more fruit, mostly orange, and it was way more in number because orange was bigger than blueberry.”

Kageyama felt a strange mix of confusion, amusement, and wanting to know more. He kind of want to laugh at such silly competition, but believed that King Sho had a point because orange was a fruit bigger than blueberry.

“The competition grew fiercer every year! It was almost descend into war, if only a savior didn’t come. The savior wasn’t the strongest knight of The Blueberry Kingdom, Knight Asa, who was actually more famous with his beard than his big sword. Nor it was the most skillfull fighter of The Orange Kingdom, Fighter Ryuu, who was also famous because of his light grey baldhead. It was the kind wizard of The Orange Kingdom, Wizard Kou, mostly noticeable for his grey hair, kind smile, and his beauty mark!

“By the way, everyone from The Blueberry Kingdom had dark hair, while everyone from The Orange Kingdom had light hair. The only exception would be a case of certain guardian by the named of Yuu, but we’d get to him later.

“Wizard Kou asked King Tobi and King Sho to settle their dispute with sports. King Tobi thought it was outrageous and he almost strangled Wizard Kou, if only Wizard Kou’s trustful partner, the captain of the Royal Guard, Captain Dai, didn’t stop him.

“King Sho said that King Tobi was just afraid that his army of dark-haired man would lose to The Orange Kingdom’s army of light-haired man. So then, they had tournament of volleyball.”

At this point, Kageyama couldn’t close his mouth in time and his question was out, “Uh, why volleyball?” He imagined the setting of kingdoms to be middle-age and he wasn’t sure volleyball existed back then.

“Because it’s the best sports ever. Duh!” Hinata made the most annoying face possible. “Okay, let’s just fast forward to the match.”

Kageyama knew he was smiling at this point. “Okay. Go ahead.”

“Since it was middle-age volleyball, you kind of can have tons of players at the court. The court was massive too! Like… Collozum, you know, in Italy.”

“… Colosseum,” corrected Kageyama.

“Okay! Yeah! That! So, um… from The Blueberry Kingdom, the king himself become the setter, along with another great setter too, Setter Tou, a brown-haired who was famous as Casanova and broke a lot of heart.”

There was no way Kageyama didn’t laugh at that. When he was chuckling, he realized something. “Hinata.”

“Yeah?”

“Captain of the Royal Guard, Captain Dai, is dark-haired.”

“Oh, dammit, you’re right! But it’s okay. He’s accepted into Orange Kingdom after he proved his love for Wizard Kou.”

Kageyama chuckled but let it slide. After all, he didn’t expect Hinata to made a flawless story right away. “Okay, who else was from Blueberry Kingdom?”

“You got Knight Asa with beard and great spiking power, and also some awesome other players like the freckled Tada and Chika! The Blueberry Kingdom also had advisor of, uh, Advisor Itte, who was totally great even though he knew nothing about volleyball, kind of short, and wore glasses. Let’s not forget about the other wearer of glasses, though, which was a beauty called Duchess Kiyo.”

Kageyama was positive he was smiling constantly to Hinata now, “Okay. Who else?”

“Well, before I forget, the coach and manager from Orange Kingdom is this loud-yet-competent blond by the name of Coach Keishi and another duchess too, Duchess Hito who was also a blonde! But let’s not dwell too long there, because some scary strong players are from Blueberry Kingdom too, like the catlike assassin, Assassin Tetsu,” Hinata suddenly stopped. “It’s Kuroo, if you don’t know, Kageyama.”

Kageyama sighed, “Of course I know his first name is ‘Tetsuroo’, Hinata. Finish the list of the players.”

“There was also a Guard, who was mostly just guarding girls’ heart from Setter Tou’s flirt, Guardian Haji. There was this great guy who was actually work in the royal office but great player nevertheless, the heavy-lidded man, Secretary Kei! And last but not least… the strongest person of Blueberry Kingdom, Fighter Wakato. No one really know what he was, really, but he did a lot of hard quests, you know, like in game.”

Kageyama had never played any game before, but he already know that somehow Ushijima Wakatoshi was also in the story.

“In the end,” Hinata sighed, stifled a yawn. “The game went great, though everyone kind of just fall in love with each other from the other side of the net. Like, the dark-haired-but-also-had-light-hair I told you, the tiniest yet most amazing Guard of Orange Kingdom, Guardian Yuu? Yeah, he kind of got a thing for Knight Asa. Tada thought the very annoying baron from Orange Kingdom, Baron Kei, was absolutely hot. Even Advisor Itte and Coach Keishi got it on.” Then Hinata laughed somehow, shaking the bed a little.

Kageyama’s laughed too. “Obviously,” he agreed, nodding and laughing.

“The scary Assassin Tetsu fell in love with the passive but smart Ken from Orange Kingdom. I don’t need to mention anything about the Casanova Setter Tou and Guardian Haji, because they’re, like, practically married already, just like Wizard Kou and Captain Dai. The office worker Secretary Kei couldn’t resist the Orange Kingdom’s Night Guardian, Kouta, and thought that his light-and-dark spiky hair was so cool. Also… Wakato, who was absolutely strong and thought he didn’t need anyone, decided that he would be okay bringing Kenji from Orange Kingdom in his quests next time. The end.”

Kageyama chuckled again at that, “That’s it? That’s the end of the story?”

“The two kingdoms are at peace now, Kageyama. Now go to sleep,” Hinata lowered his body and lied next to Kageyama.

Kageyama inhaled and exhaled slowly, “It was a nice story.”

“Yeah?” Hinata’s voice sounded ecstatic, though laced with sleepiness.

“Yeah. But you forgot a very important thing, Hinata.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Um… what about King Tobi and King Sho?”

Hinata made the loudest squeal a sleepy person could manage. “Kageyama! I thought you’d miss that I haven’t give them ending.”

“How could I miss the most important pair, you dumbass?” Kageyama placed his palm to stop Hinata from squealing so loud in the middle of the night.

“Hehe,” Hinata kissed Kageyama’s hand and Kageyama fell in love all over again with his silly yet absolutely amazing boyfriend. “It’s because I want you to give me the ending of King Tobi and King Sho!”

Kageyama sighed, “Is this really how bedtimes story works?”

“Of course! I do this with Natsu all the time. It’s supposed to make you more creative and participate more in the whole process.”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows, “Huh… okay. I guess after the match and after everyone fell in love with the supposedly the Blueberry Kingdom’s enemy, King Tobi visited King Sho’s castle. He didn’t come with carriage or even his favourite white horse, Tobio Kaiser, but just on foot. King Sho thought it was unusual for snobby, big-headed King Tobi to come so humbly.”

Hinata chuckled, “Then? Then?”

“King Sho invited him in, of course. The inside of his castle was so humble that King Tobi was glad he came by foot. They had nice curry with soft-boiled eggs for dinner and then King Tobi stayed for the night. When they had tamago kake gohan for breakfast the next morning, he admitted that he had been in love with King Sho all along, hence he declared that Blueberry Kingdom sold the most fruits in the whole land. He just wanted King Sho’s attention.”

“Oh,” was Hinata’s response.

“Please forgive King Tobi’s weird way of declaring love,” Kageyama sighed. “He’s never been good with people, but for some reason, he really, really wanted King Sho to look at him, so—“

Hinata’s lips on him stopped Kageyama’s speech. Kageyama let his eyes fluttered close as he pulled Hinata closer into him and kissed him back.

When Kageyama pulled back, Hinata’s first words were, “Kageyama, we really should sleep now.”

“… Right,” Kageyama nodded, then he released Hinata.

But Hinata returned to his arms immediately, “Just hug me like a large pillow until you fall asleep.”

Kageyama smiled and kissed the top of Hinata’s head, “Okay, King of Orange Kingdom.”

“Shut up, King of Blueberry Kingdom.”

Needless to say, Kageyama never slept so soundly before that very night.

*)*

~Omake~

“Oh God!” Wizard Kou woke up suddenly from his sleep.

“Wh-what? What is it?” his husband, the Captain of the Royal Guard Dai woke up too. “Kou? You okay?”

Wizard Kou wiped sweat from his forehead, “Oh… it’s nothing. I just felt like someone was talking about us.”

“Us…?” Captain Dai raised one eyebrow.

“No, not you and me, but this… place and time. The Orange Kingdom and Blueberry Kingdom at this era.”

Captain Dai didn’t have the ability to perform magic or even see the future—something that his beloved wizard husband sometimes able to do—so he just brought Wizard Kou into his arms.

“I hope it’s in a nice sense,” he mumbled into Wizard Kou’s starlight-like hair.

Wizard Kou hummed into his husband’s chest, “I guess it is. I think they’re from the universe where you and me are together too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I wrote, but that was fun.
> 
> I will probably write little pieces of the Orange Kingdom-Blueberry Kingdom AU, because... well, because imagine medieval volleyball dorks. This started as "Hinata told Kageyama his awesome bedtime story" and escalated to over 2k fic. I'm so sorry...
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
